100 Themes Challenge
by Firefly95
Summary: 100 different themes revolving around various moments in the lives of 3 femmes. BumblebeeXFirefly, ProwlXProwess, BulkheadXSilver Angel. 9th theme: Firefly's feeling frisky.
1. 01: Introduction

01. Introduction

**This is the 100 Themes Challenge I got from ****TwinTwosGirl**** on DeviantArt. I am going to make it ALL Transformers Animated and it's going to have the whole TFA crew plus my OC's: Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and possibly Firefly's older brother, Darkstar.**

**This is going to take a while and it's probably going to be really hard for me, but I'll do my best. Most of these are probably going to be drabbles, unless I really get a good idea for one.**

**I used Firefly and Bumblebee for this because when I read the first chapter of 'Love, Maybe', I felt that I explained their initial feelings toward each other the least.**

**Theme:**** introductions**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Characters used:**** Firefly and Bumblebee; with appearances by the rest of the Earth team as well as Prowess and Silver Angel.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated nor any recognizable characters, except Firefly, Silver Angel, and Prowess.**

Bumblebee's intakes hitched as a beautiful, bright purple and silver femme stepped out of the small Elite Guard ship and stood in the bright Detroit sunshine.

The golden rays of light glimmered and danced on her curvy body as she stood proudly and surveyed the small group of mechs. Two other femmes stepped out from behind her, just as beautiful, although in Bumblebee's mind their beauty paled in comparison to the purple and silver one's.

The object of his interest met his gaze and smiled warmly, and Bumblebee felt his spark flutter in its chamber. He smiled back at her and her slightly coy smile broadened.

"My name is Firefly," she said. She was addressing them all, but she stared straight at him.

Whatever else she was saying was lost on him; he stopped paying attention after she had said her name was Firefly.

_"Firefly," _he thought, _"What a beautiful name for a beautiful femme."_

When she took his hand in hers for a handshake, he held her hand gently and stared straight into her optics. Instead of looking away, she stared straight back, her gaze unwavering. Bumblebee knew right away that this was the beginning of more than friendship between himself and the pretty femme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeeeaaaah, I know, it's crap, but I couldn't think of anything better at the moment.**

**I'm only going to continue these if I get reviews people, so click that little review button, I know you can see it!**


	2. 02: Love

**Okay guys, for real, if you like this story and you want it to continue, I NEED REVIEWS!!! Otherwise I'll think nobody likes it, and I might end up abandoning it.**

**Well, I'll get off my soapbox now and get on with the story.**

**Theme used:**** Love**

**Characters used:**** Prowess, Prowl**

**Warnings:**** nah**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, and Prowess.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_She wasn't entirely sure when it really happened, it seemed to just…Happen._

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Prowess didn't know when she actually fell for Prowl and his quiet, caring ways, all she knew was that she did fall in love with him, and that she fell _hard_.

Now that she knew what it felt like to be held by him in his arms, tight against his chassis while he kissed her, she couldn't imagine life any other way. Ever since he had taught her how to trust and love again, she had needed him like a spark needs a pulse.

She realized how cheesy that sounded, but it couldn't be truer, she was deeply, totally, hopelessly in love with Prowl…and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, Yeah, cheesy I know, but those of you who know anything about Prowess knows she's serious about this kind of stuff; she's not being like a love struck teenager.**

**REMEMBER:**** Please review guys; it hurts my feelings when people just read the story and not review.**


	3. 03: Light

**Theme used:**** Light**

**Characters used:**** Firefly, Firefly's father**

**Warnings:**** none really**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

To him, Firefly was more to him than just his daughter, she was his reason to keep fighting, his reason to not give up, and most importantly, his reason to not let the darkness that came with war overtake him.

She was his light at the end of those tunnels he never thought he would see the end of, and for that, he would do anything to keep her safe and protect her. Be it from Decepticons, or just a bunch of mechs he knew were nothing more than punks.

And while she might not always appreciate his 'protection', and had even resented it in the past, Firefly learned to put up with him because she seemed to automatically know that he needed her to keep away the darkness, and light his way.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Yep! You get to read some about how much Firefly's father needs little Firefly, she's kind of like his 'saving grace'.**

**Originally I did have this written with the mech who fathered lil' Fire, but I decided to change it because it would spoil the story for those who are really enjoying it.**

**Review and tell me who you think her father is! I would love to see if I've given any hints in the story so far, I don't think I have, but I'm not sure…**


	4. 04 Dark

**Theme used:**** Dark**

**Characters used:**** Bulkhead, Silver Angel**

**Warnings:**** tee hee**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry Angel,"

"I'm okay, just be careful with the wings, they're sensitive."

_CLANG!_

"Ow! Why do you have to be so big?"

"My bad, I'm trying to be careful."

"Well, don't go so fast, and it might be a little easier."

"What? Can't take a few bumps?"

"Oh! Be quiet and help me find the door, it's dark as pit in here!"

"Why did the lights go out anyway?"

"I don't know, but my Firefly-did-something-stupid senses are tingling."

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, someone wanted an Silver AngelXBulkhead one (I wanna say it was HURRICANEhannah *gives Hannah a suspicious look*), and this was all I could come up with.**


	5. 05: Seeking Solace

**Theme used:**** seeking solace**

**Characters used:**** Prowl, Prowess, Firefly, and mentions of Bumblebee and Jazz**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Prowess quickly departed from the Elite Guard ship, her visor flaring brightly in anger and her normally calm face twisted into a scowl. Primus, she hated those meetings; all that ever happened in them was Sentinel arguing with Ultra Magnus, the twins trying to get Silver Angel's attention, and Jazz coming on to her, despite the fact that Jazz KNEW she and Prowl were together.

It made her so angry that he couldn't understand the meaning of the phrase "I'm not interested," and during the entire meeting, he had been casually glancing over at her and blinking his visor at her in a kind of wink.

"Hey Prowy, wait up!" She heard a voice yell and turned to see Firefly jogging over. Prowess slowed to a walk and allowed the younger femme to catch up with her.

"Are you ok? Jazz was comin' on pretty strong during the meeting." Firefly said, examining her friend's face in concern.

"Yeah, I guess….I just need to find Prowl." She mumbled

The other femme nodded and said, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure, you know, 'cause that expression you were wearing just screamed murder."

Prowess's expression softened slightly and she smiled to herself; Firefly had the strangest sense of humor.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Once Prowess had reassured Firefly that she was fine, the little femme had ran off, mumbling something about going to see Bumblebee.

The femme had skirted around the edge of the base, around to the back where she could get to Prowl's room without going through the base and risk running into one of the others.

She saw one of Prowl's tree's branches sticking out a little ways and she took off running and jumped, grabbing the limb easily and using her momentum to swing up into the huge tree, not once making a sound.

"Impressive," a voice said and the femme turned around and nearly ran into Prowl, who was hanging upside down from a branch over her head, smirking at her.

When she didn't smile back, or offer some sarcastic remark in return, he frowned and flipped down from the branch so he could face her.

Gently resting his right on her lower back and placing his other hand on her dark gray cheek, he murmured softly, "What's wrong love?"

The femme lowered her gaze for a moment and retracted her visor; "Jazz" she said, and Prowl realized instantly what was troubling his bondmate.

"He's STILL trying to court you, even though you and I are together?" He sighed, he liked Jazz well enough, but the mech needed to accept that Prowess had no interest in him and move on.

The femme nodded miserably and Prowl gently pulled her body up against his and rested his forehead against hers.

Prowess vented a sigh and shuttered her optics; reveling in the feeling of being loved she felt whenever she was near Prowl.

Prowl slowly lowered them both until he was resting his back against the tree and had the femme lying on top of him.

He gently stroked and kissed her helm, feeling the tension and frustration with Jazz slowly leaving her lithe frame.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**GAH! Why must everything I write be so mushy?! I wanted this one to be more angst, but my stinkin teenage mind twisted it into a mushy lovey-dovey ficlet!**

**Eh, anyway, plz review people!**


	6. 06: Break Away

**Theme used:**** Break Away**

**Characters used:**** Silver Angel, Silver Angel's family**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

After spending all of her sparkling hood, fledgling hood, and her early youngling hood with her stuck-up, snobbish family, Silver Angel knew exactly what she didn't want to become.

She also knew, deep in her spark, that if she was to stay true to that, she would have to leave.

She would have to get as far away as she could and be the opposite of what she was raised to be.

She would have to become a soldier, the one thing her family despised more than anything and be the first of her the Silver family to actually make something of their life, instead of sitting around being waited on servo and pede.

She would have to leave this comfortable life of sweet smelling wax and soft armor, she would have to be different, she would have to break away.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A sneak peak into why Angel, a noble, is in the army.**

**Plz review people!**


	7. 07: Heaven

**Theme used:**** Heaven**

**Characters used:**** Prowl, Prowess**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Prowl didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone as wonderful as Prowess.

She was everything a mech could want in a femme; she was beautiful, intelligent, graceful, and completely loyal to him.

Everything seemed to shine wherever she would go, and she could always make his day a little brighter when she flashed him one of her 'Reserved for Prowl Only' smiles.

In fact, if Prowl didn't know better, he would say she was an angel sent to him straight from heaven. She could pass for one anyway, with her looks and easy grace.

The best part about her, though, was that she didn't even know it.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Eh, not my best, buuuut, *looks at Hannah* there you go addict. XD**

**Alright people, I'm not continuing until I get at least ****three**** reviews!**


	8. 08: Innocence

**Theme used:**** innocence**

**Characters used:**** Darkstar, Firefly, mentioned Sentinel**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar**

**Quick note:**** Darkstar (or DS as Firefly will refer to him as) hasn't officially been introduced in ****'Love, Maybe'**** yet, I think I've mentioned him once or twice, but he hasn't actually appeared yet, so this little drabble might confuse you a little bit.**

If there was one thing about his younger half-sister that Darkstar would hate to see taken away, more than anything, would be her innocence.

Firefly was young and free-spirited and, like all younglings, she loved to laugh and have fun. She was always smiling and cracking jokes with her friends. She had a great sense of humor and was notoriously sarcastic and smart-aleck.

She was stubborn and hot-tempered, just like their mother had been, and at times, Darkstar wished her mouth had a filter. She could usually control her temper, but on bad days, she was easy to set off. Darkstar pitied the mech or femme that happened to have said the wrong thing to her.

She might be small, but by no means was she weak, and it was never wise to purposely aggravate her, a lesson Sentinel was yet to learn. Only Primus knew how many times Firefly had put the mech in his place.

She loved easily; there were very few bots she didn't like, and those select few had given her a good reason for her to not like them.

She was intelligent and pretty street-smart, since she'd grown up in the less desirable parts of Iacon. However, Firefly still had a tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt, and it would only be too easy for a bot skilled in manipulating others to trick her into something she would regret.

He couldn't, _wouldn't_, let that happen. As long as he still functioned, he would protect her, and most important of all, preserve her innocence.

**Yaaaaaayy! The first theme I've written with Darkstar!**

** Okay folks, not going to continue this until I get at least ****three**** reviews! Sorry, but I need to know if people are actually reading this.**


	9. 09: Drive

**Theme used:**** drive**

**Characters used:**** Firefly, Bumblebee**

**Warnings:**** just for Firefly seducing 'Bee.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, Prowess, and Darkstar.**

"Blah"** is regular talk**

"_Blah" _**is a thought**

-_Blah_- **is com. link**

_**Blah**_** is bond-link**

She was going to be the death of him, Bumblebee knew it.

That femme he called his mate actually had the nerve to shoot him with a water gun filled with _pink paint_, then transform and peel out, spraying him with dust.

While he stood there in shock, she had skidded to a halt farther down the road, commed him and asked teasingly.

_-Do you like your new paint job 'Bee?- _

He had shaken himself from his stupor and scowled.

_-You're so going to repaint me.-_ He muttered angrily.

She had revved her engine excitedly at that.

_-Catch me and I'll do it by hand.-_ She said seductively and raced off.

Bumblebee's mouth dropped open and he wasted no time in transforming and zooming after her.


End file.
